


Rose Petals

by QvQ1526



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist/Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526
Summary: Tsukishima and Keiji work at a local flowership and the baristas across the street have been causing quite the ruckus.





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so short but I hope you enjoy! <3

Tsukishima opened the door to the shop and flipped the sign to closed as the sun started to set for the day. After a long, hot, and humid summer day, the slight decrease in temperature felt nice, so he left the door open, a cool breeze drifting in. The flowers swayed in the wind and the shop was serene and quiet. The coffee shop across the street seemed to be shutting down as well.  


“Hey Keiji how long do you think it will take them?”  


Keiji looked up from where he was cleaning. “Not long.”  


Tsukishima just nodded and grabbed a broom to begin sweeping up the floor. The floor was littered with dirt and potting soil, which made sense, but among the mess were a few flowerheads some kids must have picked off.  


“You don’t see me walking into your homes and ripping off bits of your things,” Tsukishima muttered to himself.  


Keiji’s family had built this store from the ground up and when he received a job here, he grew attached to it. His family had done very well for themselves and actually lived a pretty wealthy life but they didn’t flaunt it. They even let Keiji and him live in the apartment upstairs for no cost at. There was no need for them to pay rent even if they insisted. It was cramped but they shared everything with each other anyway, sharing tight living quarters wasn’t a big deal. Even if they had two cats, Lily and Rose, living with them.  


Tsukishima loved working in the flower shop. Part of it was Keiji himself; He was still unsure what someone like Keiji could see in a sarcastic asshole like him. But the job itself was quiet and it always smelled nice and his interaction with customers was minimal. But the best part of working here was he got to spend time with Keiji during his shifts. The joy and contentment Keiji had when speaking about flowers and tending to them was breathtaking.  


“They’ve been looking over here constantly, I can feel their eyes on us,” Keiji said, breaking up the silence they had been working in.  


“There’s no way. We would have picked up on it.”  


Recently, some rambunctious baristas have started making a fuss around the shop. Every day for the past week they would come in asking for a dozen red roses and ‘subtly’ flirt with either him or Keiji. They found it entertaining to see how long the two would keep it up.  


“I don’t know it’s been about two months. Eventually buying all those damn roses will drive those two idiots bankrupt.” Their actions had been disruptive but Keiji found it a little endearing the two were trying so hard to impress them.

“They seem to be doing just fine Keiji. That café they run is really popular.” Tsukishima glanced across the street and saw Kuroo and Bokuto, the two baristas in question, closing for the night. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered, “They’re cleaning up shop now but it looks more like karaoke to me.”  


Across the street, the café was filled with music as Bokuto danced around the shop and Kuroo sang along to the music, his voice off key. The joy he had on his face made Bokuto happy and he didn’t dare ruin Tetsurou’s mood by telling him to stop. Everyone else had left for the night, as most of the work was finished and the two of them had the shop to themselves. The lights were dimmed and the dark street outside only helped illuminated the flower shop across the street all the more.  


After working there for years, they both had been promoted to manager and spent most of the nights they worked together watching the store across the street. It had only been a few weeks before they met the florists across the way, but they had been smitten every since. As often as they could they would buy roses to give as a gift for the pretty florists but chickened out every time when it came to implementing their plan. Instead they filled their apartment, reminding them even more of the pretty florists and their failed attempts.  


“Looks like the cuties across the street are closing up shop!” shouted Bokuto over the music.  


“What?”  


Bokuto shook his head and danced on over to Kuroo, who was across the café checking the registers who continued to hum along, swaying his body slightly to the music.  


“Those florists across the street, they’re closing up too Tetsu! It’s fate!”  


“Bokuto they close every night.”  


“Bro come on.”  


Kuroo chuckled to himself and lifted the counter and moved to press his hands against the windows. He let out a whistle of appreciation. “Wow would you look at them. Kou, we gotta go for it. we can’t afford to keep buying all these flowers. Our place is already at capacity.”  


Bokuto moved behind Kuroo and wrapped his arms around his waist standing on his tippy toes to rest his head on the other’s shoulder. “But Testuuuuuuuuuuuuu. It’s gotta be perfect!” He gave his best puppy dog eyes to Kuroo’s face in the reflection of the window. “Fine, we’ll go tomorrow, I promise.”  


Kuroo smiled and grabbed the blinds to the window and lowered them with a clatter. “Now how about you pay attention to your boyfriend instead of the pretty shopkeeps,” said Kuroo turning to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s neck.  


“Gladly,” replied Bokuto as he pulled Kuroo closer.

The next morning Tsukishima flipped the sign to open with a yawn, stretching as he took in the warm sunlight. People rushed by in a hurry, no doubt business men and women off to their jobs and hurrying to catch a train. He snatched a broom as he watched people walk by to pretend like he was working.  
“Kei, can you stop people watching and help me carry these flowers.”  


He left out a annoyed huff and leaned the broom against the wall near the door and helped Akaashi move their new shipment of flowers onto the backroom table. He knew he would be in charge of making the bouquet orders, he just knew it. He wasn’t going to ever tell Keiji he enjoyed it, but he a vague feeling he knew already. Keiji was observant like that, knowing more about Tsukishima then he did himself.  


The bell to the shop jingled and they heard a thud accompanied by a clatter as someone entered the shop. They both rushed back towards the front of the shop to find someone lying facedown on the floor, having tripped over the broom. Roses lie scattered all over the floor. It Bokuto and Kuroo, who was bent over laughing at Bokuto’s misfortune.  


“Are you okay ?” Keiji had rushed from behind the counter to help Bokuto up, Kuroo proving to be no help. Bokuto groaned as sat up, his nose bleeding slightly but it didn’t seem to be broken. “Kei can you grab a towel from the back.”  


Kei nodded and returned moments later a towel in his hand, he handed it over and stood there arms crossed as Keiji helped Bokuto tilt hid head down.  
“So blondie, what’s you’re name?” Kuroo stood next to him  


“Tsukishima,” he replied emotionlessly.  


“Name’s Kuroo. But you can call me tonight,” Kuroo winked cheekily and Tsukishima huffed, trying to bet his cheeks to cool down. He knew he should be flustered by such dumb comments but he couldn’t help it. Keiji was a bad influence. He always used dumb ass pick lines and made puns nearly every day, and Tsukishima pretended to hate it but Keiji continued on. Meanwhile Keiji had helped Bokuto up and placed the broom behind the counter and began to scold Bokuto for being so careless.  


“I think this could be classified as a disaster,” said Tsukishima.  


“Yeah. Me and Kou just wanted it to be a perfect Valentines for you two. You’ve been working so hard.” Kuroo moved behind Kei and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist. “But I guess this can’t compare to the original huh?” The two watched Bokuto getting scolded by his worried boyfriend who warned him to ‘be more careful next time! What if you broke your nose?’.  


In the end, Keiji placed a kiss on Bokuto’s forehead and he perked up immediately and pulled Keiji into a hug.  


“Happy Valentines you two! Sorry it wasn’t as good as last year….” Bokuto trailed off, “We worked really hard for it!”  


“Don’t worry about the past. Let’s make some new traditions this year,” replied Keiji a smile on his face as he took in his boyfriends, scattered rose petals all around them. “Hopefully something a little less…chaotic.”


End file.
